A conventional sculpturing tool has a chuck device connected to the front end of the tool so as to securely connect a blade or the like thereto. The chuck device is driven by a vibrating device which is operated at a very high speed to that the blade can remove material of the object to be formed a desired article. The vibrating device generally comprises two parts which move relative to each other so that a high temperature heat will be generated between the two contact surfaces of the two parts. The heat will transferred to the user's hand holding the sculpturing tool, this makes the user uncomfortable, although there is a sleeve mounted to the device.
The present invention intends to provide the vibrating device of the sculpturing tool, wherein the vibrating device comprises two parts each of which has a ball eccentrically and rotatably mounted thereto so that the contact area is very small when one of the two parts is rotated to push the other part to move in the longitudinal direction. Therefore, the vibrating device of the present invention can well resolve the problems as mentioned above.